


苍白冠军(Pale Champion)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [18]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十八章，前篇请参见合集*苍白潜伏者与愚人斗兽场的故事值得探讨一下，不是吗？*相信我，潜伏者的下落最终会圆回来的……*我猜没有人能想到文中那两个有名字的配角是游戏里的谁……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	苍白冠军(Pale Champion)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十八章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *苍白潜伏者与愚人斗兽场的故事值得探讨一下，不是吗？
> 
> *相信我，潜伏者的下落最终会圆回来的……
> 
> *我猜没有人能想到文中那两个有名字的配角是游戏里的谁……

空气中弥漫着粗鲁与野蛮的气息，嗜血与狂欢的呼声不绝于耳，这对于一直潜伏在暗处的蒂珂来说实在是太吵了。  
亏她还乔装打扮了一番。为了不被虫认出来，蒂珂今天特地没有穿她最喜欢的那件苍白刺客袍，转而换上了这件米黄色的衣服。她甚至还找了个和斗兽场风格差不多的面具戴上，但现在看来这一切都是白瞎。这些沉醉于观看格斗的观众一个二个都跟吃了迷雾果似的，出神地望着场地中央，蒂珂觉得她就算把国王陛下给她颁发的勋章拿出来大摇大摆地在这些傻瓜眼前晃来晃去，也不会被注意到。真不愧是“愚人”斗兽场。  
不知道弗尔怎么想的，把容器的训练场所改造得这么乌烟瘴气。但弗尔这个老阿司匹德，一定知道什么情报，按照奥廷修的说法，国王陛下连同他整座宫殿虫间蒸发的前不久曾与他彻夜长谈。自从君王失踪，蒂珂可以说是踏遍了圣巢的每一寸土地，但都毫无线索，就连家臣们也不知道。无论如何，今天一定要从弗尔嘴里套出点什么。  
“陛下，无论您在哪，我都会找到您的…”  
观众席上又爆发出一阵欢呼，震得蒂珂头疼。她往中央瞟了一眼，正在格斗的是一位精悍的小战士，他刚才貌似用一个漂亮的花招一下解决了三只装甲斯奎特。华而不实，就跟弗尔一样。  
话说回来，弗尔究竟在哪？刚进来还远远望见他那壮硕的背影，而现在的视线全被这些观众给挡着了。蒂珂努力张望着，终于看到那个突兀的高大座椅。这家伙，把自己弄得跟国王一样。  
蒂珂走进了弗尔，听到旁边的两只虫子正在和他说话。  
“愚人王，”其中一个戴着尖角面具的虫子说，“您这位小战士武功可真是超凡脱俗啊！到目前为止没有哪一个挑战者能打败他！”  
“就是就是。”另外一个戴着扁平面具的虫子附和道，“甚至可以说是比那老国王的五骑士还厉害多了！”  
要不是有要务在身，蒂珂现在就想把扁平面具的脖子抹了。  
弗尔难以察觉地皱了皱眉头，没搭理他们。  
“哎呀，您说，”尖角面具又说，“虽然他挺厉害，但就这样一路打下去观众们都知道结果了，也没啥意思。要是能遇到一个与他相媲美的虫子，那场格斗该多精彩啊！”  
扁平面具说：“诶，话可不能这么说。纵然天下之大，除了愚人王，又有谁能胜过这位小武士呢？”  
弗尔终于开口了，蒂珂能感觉到他有些刨烦：“休朗，威士顿，现在我们的温泉空出来了，二位要不要前去放松放松？”  
“好呀好呀，正好我想舒张一下我紧张的壳。这比赛看得我太刺激了！”尖角面具，好像是休朗，夸张地说。  
“啊，也是呢。咱走吧。”  
等到他们消失在了观众群中，弗尔轻轻地叹了口气，说：“出来吧，潜伏者。我知道你来了。”  
蒂珂走了上来。她还挺庆幸弗尔并没有丢失战士的敏锐。  
“所以，‘愚人王’？”蒂珂用一种讥讽的口气说，“倒蛮符合你的气质的。当然了，把‘王’字去掉就更好了。”  
弗尔显然并没有被她的话语刺激到，问：“敢问有何贵干？”  
蒂珂并不着急点明来意，她环顾自周，然后摇了摇头，说：“国王陛下不会喜欢这里的。”  
“是的。但我相信陛下会理解的。”  
“弗尔，我真的搞不懂你。王后殿下前脚刚准备走，你就把这容器训练旧址改造成什么破斗兽场，还自称‘愚人之王’，难不成…？”  
“你是在质疑我的忠诚吗？”  
“那请问你的目的是什么？”  
“唉，一场可能颠覆王国的剧变即将到来了，总要有虫子做好准备。”弗尔略带惋惜的语气让蒂珂非常不舒服，“潜伏者，你曾经拥有最敏锐的洞察力，但现在你的执念占据了你的全部心神。”  
“你这话什么意思？”  
“也许你该做点实事了，潜伏者。你的才智如果运用得当，将会在未来的不测中发挥很大的作用。”  
“哦，我怎么没在干实事？只要我找到国王陛下把他带回来，圣巢所面临的困境将会迎刃而解，这也就是为什么我现在在这找你，一位退居王国一隅不知道在打什么算盘的老功臣！”  
看来这句话刺激到他了，弗尔猛地凑近她，一字一句地说：“国王陛下，回不来了。”  
沉默了几秒，蒂珂说：“那看来你果然知道些什么——”  
一阵猛烈的欢呼打断了她的发言，霎时间，斗兽场内回荡着观众的高呼：  
“杀了她！杀了她！杀了她！…”  
蒂珂扭头看过去，发现和刚才那位小战士对决的是一位女武者，显然此刻她已经体力不支倒在地上，她驯服的小爬虫挡在她身前，虽然个头不大，但勇气可嘉。小战士走进，在观众的呼声中高举骨钉准备送上致命一击。  
弗尔一下子站起，喊道：“比昂！”  
听到这一声呼喊，小战士一下缩回了骨钉，向观众行礼。一些观众发出了不尽兴的声音，但还是有一些狂热地向斗兽场内洒吉欧。  
“好了，朋友们。”弗尔向观众喊道，“我们在这追寻的不是杀戮，而是愚人的荣耀！本场格斗到这就结束了，下一场次将于今晚举行。”  
观众们逐渐离席，弗尔也朝内室走去。  
“你这还是盈利的？！”  
“他们自愿的。”弗尔头也没回走过了蒂珂，“我们进去说。”  
弗尔的走路速度还是那么惊人的快，等到蒂珂到了他那间内室，他已经和别的虫子聊上了——是刚才那位小战士。  
“比昂，你心智还是不够坚定啊。”  
“我没打算杀她！我只是…想吓唬吓唬她！”  
“你骨钉都举起来了，那架势绝非摆设。”  
“可我本来就打算及时收回来的！”  
“咳咳。”蒂珂扶着门框清了清嗓子，“小家伙，要我说，如果不是你师父及时喊住你，你那一刀早就劈上去了。”  
两虫转了过来，似乎对她的出现有些诧异，尤其是比昂。  
“承认个错误有这么难吗？”她继续说。  
比昂又面向了弗尔，低头说：“抱歉，愚人王。我下次一定会做得更好的…”  
“唉，我们等会儿再说这件事。你先下去吧。”  
等到比昂退下后，蒂珂说：“怎么，还收徒了？”  
“是啊，混小子，总不让人省心。坐吧。”弗尔自己也找了张椅子坐下来，说，“所以，你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“那看来你是知道国王陛下去哪了。”  
弗尔沉默了一会儿，说：“无可奉告。”  
“我知道你有线索。无论什么代价我都会找到陛下并把他安全带回来的。”  
“那你有没有想过，如果陛下不愿意你去把他带回来呢？”  
“那我也一定要再见他一面。”  
“唉，以前还真不知道你是个这么犟的虫啊，潜伏者。”  
“那就告诉我吧。我今天不会空手而返的。”  
“抱歉，但我必须保密。”  
看来直接问是不可能了，要稍微逼他一下才行。  
“弗尔，你还记得那次镇压亡者之怒的战役吗？”  
“当然了，我挥出的每一斧子我都记得清清楚楚。”  
“那你应该记得是谁在那群怨灵背后闪现突袭时掩护你的吧？”  
“我到现在也不得不承认，当时你那飞镖使用得相当精妙，可以说是圣巢的顶尖水平了。”  
“那你应该也记得，当时你说作为感谢，让我提一个要求吧？”  
弗尔意识到了她想做什么，脸色变得有些难看。但他还是冷静地回答道：“诚然，你于我有救命之恩。但你到现在也没有提回报。”  
“那我现在提了。”  
弗尔没有说话，叹息了一声，最后憋出一句话：“真的要这样吗？”  
“弗尔，我知道你一直很看重诚信与情义。况且，你所需要做的只不过是提供给我一些情报，我作为臣子想见见陛下，不可以吗？”蒂珂的语调始终平稳而冷静，多年的潜伏让她学会了隐藏内心的情感。  
“好吧，好吧。”弗尔长舒了一口气，“但是有一个要求：你必须要成为斗兽场冠军。”  
“那我最终对决的会是你吗？”  
“不，是我的徒弟，比昂。”  
“那小子？你就这么看不起我？”  
“潜伏者，你是绝佳的密探与刺客。但如若光明正大地比武，谁赢还不一定呢。”  
蒂珂暗自纠结了一番，她知道这步已经是弗尔退让的极限了。虽说她看不起斗兽场的战斗风格，但也不得不承认冠军是项艰难的任务。但这可能是她找到国王陛下的唯一线索了。  
“好吧，我答应你的请求。”  
“做好准备。格斗就在今晚。”  
弗尔口中的“今晚”比她预想中的来得要早，据说观众们听到有虫子打算挑战比昂都疯狂了，迫不及待地想看到她的首秀。  
“女士们先生们，容我介绍接下来的这位挑战者。”弗尔洪亮的声音回荡在斗兽场，“暗夜的黑幕是她的伪装，空气的锋芒是她的利器，今天，她秉承着愚人的精神到此想要夺得冠军，让我们欢迎，苍白潜伏者！”  
“我可没有什么愚人精神。”蒂珂心里暗自嘀咕道。  
铁闸门打开了，她缓缓走入斗兽场中央，观众们向她狂热地欢呼，翘首以盼接下来的战斗。  
几个铁笼子升起，几只尖刺巴德尔气势汹汹地朝她冲过来。又是弗尔的老一套，蒂珂都觉得有些腻了。她得承认他的驯兽本领确实让虫印象深刻，但是即使穿上了铠甲，这些野兽也仍然破绽百出。她干脆利落地扔出几枚飞镖，精准地切入了它们坚硬甲壳间的缝隙，转瞬间结束了第一波战斗。  
观众似乎没反应过来，隔了一会儿才爆发出一阵欢呼。大概别的挑战者都喜欢用一些花哨的招式从而把战斗不必要地拖长吧。  
接下来是什么？战斗奥波、装甲斯奎特、死亡鲁多，来来回回也就这些东西。蒂珂的暗器迅捷地在空中翻飞，烟雾弹、手里剑、滚轮锯、五星镖，不一会儿就把它们解决干净了。  
如果按照容器训练的那个套路，接下来该登场的是不是阿司匹德了？哈，果然是阿司匹德。三枚利刃“唰”一下从蒂珂手里飞出，那阿司匹德还没来得及出笼子就被干掉了。  
观众的呐喊更加热烈了，蒂珂精准利落的作战方式让他们倍感新奇，大呼过瘾。  
“看来潜伏者应对野兽可谓是游刃有余啊。”弗尔在他的座位上解说道，“但不知道面对愚人们的无畏冲锋，她是否也能应对自如。”  
又有几个笼子升了上来，送来了几名角斗士。其中有一个虎背熊腰，挥动着他的月牙刀张牙舞爪地扑了过来，蒂珂敏捷地跳到他身后，反手甩出几发手里剑命中了他的后背。其余的斗士也相继发起攻击，她引爆一发烟雾弹，让他们的攻势落了个空，然后发出了几个滚轮锯。那些斗士们正在烟雾中搜寻她的踪迹，哪能注意到脚下滚动的尖刺？即便他们注意到了，那么蒂珂接下来准备的绳套锁也能轻松把他们制服。等到烟雾散尽，观众们看到的只是一群横七竖八倒在地上的失败者，还有在中央安然无恙的蒂珂。  
接着呢便是野兽和斗士混合攻上来了。能不能有点新意？蒂珂对这一套有些厌烦了，她抽出袖剑跳到一只战斗奥波的背上刺了进去，然后一个后空翻划伤了一个有翼愚人的翅膀，又扔出了几枚五星镖。战斗正激烈，蒂珂感到余光瞟到了什么发光物体，急忙躲闪，激烈的电流在空气中劈啪作响。为什么灵魂圣所的虫也会出现在这里？算了，不管这么多了。多年的经验告诉蒂珂法师们都喜欢瞬移，所以她射出了一张诱捕网，那个法师被捆得结结实实，摔在了地上。  
“看来，潜伏者非常成功地一路闯到了最后，现在她距离冠军宝座只剩一步之遥，然而接下来，她要面对的是我们未尝败绩的守擂者，让我们拭目以待！”  
听弗尔的语气，目前的一切都在他预料之中，毕竟按照她的水平足以闯到这一步。但他似乎也非常确定她会败给他那个小徒弟。笑话！  
对面的铁闸门也升起了，比昂走了进来，非常传统的一钉一盾，观众们狂热地呼喊着他的称号：  
“小愚人！小愚人！小愚人！…”  
愚人王教出来个小愚人。还能再直白点吗？  
“听着，我不知道你是什么身份。”比昂开口说，“但愚人王非常看重这次比赛，所以识相的话还是先认输吧，我绝对不会失败！”  
“还轮不到你能威胁到我，小朋友。”蒂珂依然冷静地回敬道，“我和你师父一起杀死那些远古巨兽的时候你还没出生呢。”  
最终的决斗开始了。蒂珂先发制虫，快准狠地朝比昂冲去，手中的袖剑直刺他的咽喉。比昂用圆盾挑开了她的攻击，蒂珂顺势一个滑铲绕到了他身后，反手甩出了几枚手里剑。手里剑的间隔是经过她精准考量的，可以保证不会全部被盾牌挡住，只见比昂用骨钉熟练地翻了个花，便反弹掉了所有手里剑。  
看来这小子还有两下真功夫。  
比昂持盾胸前朝蒂珂发起冲锋，她引爆了四枚烟雾弹，然后爬到一根锁链上静静等待着出击机会。比昂并没有慌乱，警惕地观察着蒂珂的踪迹。长时的刺客工作让她即使在迷雾与暗夜中也能把一切看得清清楚楚，见到比昂此刻背对着她，她悄无声息地放置了一发滚轮锯。尖刺出鞘的微弱声音引得比昂转过身来，他躲过了迎面滚来的暗器，接着又转身一砍，蒂珂从背后发来的绳套锁被劈成两段，落在地上。就是现在！蒂珂已经绕到了比昂身后，她以迅雷不及掩耳之势跳到了他背上，准备用手中的袖剑为本次格斗画上句号。  
但接着她感到自己的手被抓住了，比昂把她扯下来狠狠地摔在地上，然后用他的圆盾坚实地往她脸上砸过来。失算了。蒂珂赶忙就地一滚躲开了他的攻击，又翻出了一枚五星镖拿在手中反身一挥，割伤了比昂的脸颊。刚才那一摔可不是盖的。应该说…不愧是弗尔教出来的吗？  
烟雾消散的差不多了，蒂珂把手中的五星镖向比昂甩去，接着异常迅猛地用袖剑发起了一连串的连环攻击，上挑、下劈、横扫、直刺，整个招式衔接得行云流水，天衣无缝。比昂被她的猛攻连连逼退，虽然应付地有些吃力，但仍然成功招架了她的所有攻击。观众一直在叫好，但蒂珂不知道他们是在为她加油还是为这位小愚人。比昂抓住机会骨钉往下一挥，企图攻击她的下盘，蒂珂一个后空翻，两柄铁扇顺势飞出形成左右夹击之势，比昂格挡不及，被其中一柄击中了左肩。  
但这位小战士显然并不会轻易放弃，相反他更加斗志昂扬了。他大喝一声将骨钉以惊人的力道投掷了出来，要不是蒂珂躲闪得及时就已经被扎了个透心凉。比昂飞速上前拔出骨钉，盾牌一挡防住了她投出的三把飞刀，接着又冲上进行三连斩击，蒂珂可以从他的招式中看出弗尔的战斗风格。  
但可惜，还是嫩了点。趁着比昂蓄力猛击，蒂珂一个扫堂腿把他绊倒在地顺势卸下了他的盾牌，又一个后空翻拉开距离以躲避他反手刺出的骨钉，接着射出一张诱捕网捆住了他挥舞骨钉的手臂，趁着他还没挣脱，蒂珂快步向前寒光出鞘，袖剑的锋芒停在了比昂咽喉前一寸的距离。  
胜负已分。  
观众们愣了几秒，接着爆发出一阵狂热地欢呼，他们高喊着她的称号，向着斗兽场有史以来第一位击败了小愚人的冠军喝彩。  
“潜伏者！潜伏者！潜伏者！…”  
蒂珂瞟了弗尔一眼，他的脸色相当的阴沉，她还是头一次看到他露出这幅表情。不知怎的，这在蒂珂心里滋生出一种愉悦感。  
不知道是谁先起的头擅自给她了个封号，观众们很快接受了这个叫法，斗兽场回荡着他们的呼喊：  
“苍白冠军！苍白冠军！苍白冠军！…”  
别说，在暗处待了这么久，而现在在万众瞩目下大放异彩，这感觉还是挺不错的。但蒂珂没心思管这些，冠军的奖品还在等着她呢，一条关于国王陛下的线索胜过千金。  
弗尔不知道什么时候离开了坐席，比昂也悄悄退下了。蒂珂在众虫的呼声中走出了竞技场，向之前的那间内室迈步。  
她隔着老远就听见了弗尔的训斥声：“我跟你说了多少遍？这次比武只许成功不需失败！结果呢？”  
“抱歉，愚人王。但对手是在不是我能应付的…”  
“我平时都怎么教你的？！发力攻击时要稳住脚下，乘胜追击时要小心反攻，你做到了吗？！还有，我那招地波，教过你没？！怎么实战中就用不上呢？！”  
“好了，弗尔。”蒂珂走到了门口，依然用那平稳冷静的语调说，“没事别拿你的徒弟撒气。他今天表现的够好了。”  
弗尔瞪了她一眼，对比昂说：“你先下去，之后再说怎么处置你！”  
比昂一声都没敢吭就出去了。可怜的小家伙。蒂珂以前从来没有看过弗尔发火，而据说不常动脾气的虫生起气来是相当可怕的。  
“我猜你并没有为你的冠军准备奖杯。”  
“所以你现在还是非得坚持要找到国王陛下吗？”  
“那当然。不然我做这一切干什么？”  
弗尔叹了一口气，从桌上拿起一把简单钥匙扔给了她。  
“等等，我千辛万苦成了你要求的冠军你就给我这个？！”  
“那天，我和国王陛下谈了很多。”弗尔的语气中充满了无奈与追忆，“陛下说起了一件他一直想要去办，但一直能没找到合适时间的事情。他不肯透露太多，只是说：‘钥匙是关键。’这就是我能告诉你的全部了。”  
蒂珂看了眼简单钥匙，说：“你最好没有在耍我。”  
“信不信任你选择。”  
的确，似乎眼下也没有别的更好的线索了。  
“在你走之前，潜伏者，我想给你一个忠告：放下过去，展望未来，不要让执念滋生疯狂。”  
蒂珂离开愚人斗兽场时，一阵寒冷的风扬起了边境飞雪般的余烬，这是陛下转世躯壳的神圣残留，弥漫在这标志着王国诞生的土地。但没有了国王，王国就显得暗无天日。蒂珂看着手中的简单钥匙，心中的信念又坚定了几分。  
无论国王在哪，无论要花多久，她都一定要找到他。


End file.
